Soul Eater One Shots
by SoulScandalouss
Summary: A group of mini stories to show the interaction between the characters.
1. Blair takes Maka to the mall

**A/N: this story is a little one shot about Blair taking Maka to the mall.**

**alright enjoy :D**

"What about this Maka?" Blair asked holding up a sparkly bra with padding in it that would've cause her chest to basically fall out of it. But I just gave her the thumbs up, why did I agree to come shopping with her? "Red is Soul's favorite color right?" she questioned dragging me back to reality.

"Uhm yea" I replied not really paying attention.

"I remember when I first meet you guys and Soul was a little boy" she purred holding the bra up to herself. "but I mean now he's turning into a man"

I don't know what it was but something bubbled up inside me and I wanted to smack the cat woman. Was it jealousy? No, no it's not why would I be jealous that she's talking about Soul in a flirtatious way? She obviously noticed my lack of attention.

"Maka what's wrong?"

"Oh I was just thinking that I wished I had your body" I replied, which wasn't a lie. Blair's body was every man's dream, and me well I was a stick.

"Maka you have a great body" she said placing the red bra down. "Just cause you don't have full out curves like me doesn't mean anything"

"But I'm not curvy at ALL" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"Listen Maka you have great legs, which is a quality guys love"

"Okay but legs is nothing compared to you"

"You also have a tiny waist that leads to a rather nice ass Maka" she commented making me blush completely. "so all we have to do is show off what you DO have"

"And how do you suppose we do that" I questioned warily as a big smile played on Blair's lips making her golden eyes lit up.

"By buying you cute underwear" she cheered and dragged me deeper into the store toward the underwear section. "we're gonna make Soul eat his the words he said this morning, we'll make him beg for you" she cooed evilly. Suddenly my thoughts were brought back to this morning.

I was cooking breakfast while Soul lounged lazily on the couch watching some dumb action movie. The door to the bathroom flung open and Blair came out wearing only her bra and underwear.

"Maka I need some new bras want to come shopping with me today" she said smiling down at me "maybe you could get a new one"

"Where would you be going" Soul asked from the couch not even turning around to see Blair.

"Victoria's Secret" she replied shrugging. Then laughter filled the air suddenly as Soul was cracking up on the couch.

"Maka won't fit into anything there" he replied mid laugh before I could smack him he turned around and noticed Blair and then Soul felt headfirst of the couch his butt in the air and he was mumbling something.

After I managed to get the idiot up and Blair put on clothes I asked him why I wouldnt fit into anything there.

"Because you flat-chested" he answered simply and then for the second time that morning Soul hit the floor followed by a heavy textbook.

"Maka has curves" Blair said defensively.

"As much curves as a tree"

"Apologize"

"Oh great tree lord" Soul said with his hands in pray "forgive me"

Another book smacked Soul in the face. Blair began to argue with him again but I stopped her.

"Forget it Blair let's just go" I said staring angrily at my so called partner.

"Maka how about this" Blair asked dragging me out of my memory. She was holding up a red lacy underwear with a black trim I nodded smiling happily I was gonna make Soul eat his words.

When the shopping was done I ended up with 6 pairs of underwear, 2 bras, and a pair of Yoga pants that Blair said would make my butt look great.

Once we got home Soul wasn't there but I didn't care. Walking into my room I quickly changed into the new bra and underwear I had gotten. Then threw on a tank top and the yoga pants. I stared at myself in the mirror and realized the yoga pants did make my butt look great and the bra added tons of extra cleavage.

Walking into the kitchen I realized Soul was home. He was sitting on the couch like usual.

"What's for dinner tiny-tits" he asked in his usual arrogant and lazy tone of voice.

"I can make some chicken" I replied bending over to grab a pan from a cupboard but something crashed to the ground behind me and I whipped up to see what happened.

Soul was standing up with water covering him and a broken glass on the floor at his feet.

"What the hell" I asked grabbing a towel and heading over to him. I handed it to him so he could start to dry himself up.

"Oh shit I'm soaked" he said as if just now realizing his shirt was completely drenched. He simply took it off exposing his large scar across his torso. When he got that scar 3 years ago he was scrawnier but now there was clear muscles defined underneath it. When did he get those muscles I thought…and when did his body become so deliciously seductive. I wanted to run my hands on his torso.

"Maka" Soul said with concern in his voice. I hadn't realized how close I was to him and when I pulled back and walked into the kitchen I tried to pull my mind away from the perverted thoughts of my partner.

"Oh and Maka" Soul said.

"Yea"

"Your ass looks great in those pants" he replied evilly.


	2. Body Switch

**A/N: So the story starts out in Maka's POV but then switches to Soul's later.**

**Enjoy:D**

The sun shown threw my room as I got up and yawned. Damn my body was feeling weird this morning. Looking in the mirror made realize something was totally up. Crimson eyes stared back at me instead of green, white hair fell over my forehead instead of blond and an eerie grin filled with sharp teeth crept across my mouth. I screamed loudly thinking Soul had pulled some ridiculous prank on me.

"Soul!" I yelled hoping he would come into my room, I was right he ran into my room but when he did it made scream even louder. Standing in front of me was my body expect she was dressed in Soul's large t-shirt and sweatpants. I warily looked down at my body and noticed my green striped pj shirt was open revealing Soul's chest the pants hugged tight to his legs stopping mid calf.

"Maka!" he screamed back as if obviously realizing what happened. Soul glared down at my body shrouded in his clothes, then a creepy smile spread across his lips. I knew right away what he was gonna do and I had to stop him.

"Oh no you don't" I yelled as he booked it out of my room and ran into his room "Soul don't touch my body"

"Come on Maka" he said seductively making my body move dirtily like some girl in a rap music video.

"Stop that!" I screamed "You're making me look like a whore" to make matters even worse he put my finger in my mouth and started sucking sexily making loud sucking sounds that would give any guy a nose bleed.

"Why?" he asked jumping onto his bed in a suggestive position, then he whipped off his pants from my body reveling his boxers. That means I don't have a bra on.

"Soul you're so dead you dumbass" I said jumping onto him pinning him down and since I was in his body I was stronger. He struggled under me but it was hopeless.

"I prefer the top" he said smugly.

"Oh shut up" I growled at him "what did you do to me?"

"You honestly think I did this" he asked.

"Obviously"

"Maka I'm serious it wasn't me" he pleaded with me. Before I could figure out who did this to us Blackstar pounded into Soul's room, shit.

"I the great Blackstar have come to bless you with my presence you're welcome" he said smiling obviously not realizing the position we we're in. I, in Soul's body, was on top of Soul, in my body, who had no pants on.

"Blackstar.." I started but he ignored me.

"MAKA AND SOUL ARE FUCKING!" he yelled and then I heard Tsubaki get up from the living room and come running into the room.

"Maka" she questioned.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like" Soul said.

"So you and Maka's bodies are switched?" Tsubaki asked calmly after we explained and changed into proper clothes for our body. I nodded feeling so weird being in Soul's body. When we had to change clothes Blackstar changed me while I closed my eyes and Soul did the same with Tsubaki.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Blackstar questioned.

"No idea" Soul replied shrugging. "But Maka you need to shave your legs" he said.

"HEY YOU JACKAS-" before I could yell at him Tsubaki cut me off.

"A powerful spell like this should only last an hour so you two don't have much to worry about" she said happily. Always so optimistic. Suddenly Blair burst into the house wearing a very showy dress that hung tight to her body. Normally I would've ignored her but since I was in Soul's body I felt a nose bleed coming... shit. Then it hit and I passed out.

"Who's the jerk now" Soul said glaring at me. Okay maybe now I could understand why this happened to Soul.

"I just came to grab my purse" she purred.

"Hey Blair do you need me to check your bra size" Soul asked. Sleazebag I thought.

"Uhm no thanks Maka though" she said and slowly walked out of the apartment. Then I realized another major issue with this spell.

"I have to pee" I said unhappily. Soul and Blackstar looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

"I'm not holding your dick man so you can pee" Blackstar said mid laugh.

"Don't worry I think I can handle this" he said getting up "come on Maka" he beckoned me toward the bathroom. This isn't gonna end up good.

**Soul's POV**

I got down on my, well Maka's, knees and started to unzip my pants so Maka could pee. She held her eyes closed and titled her head toward the ceiling. I always managed Maka being in this position, on her knees unzipping my pants, but this was not how I wanted it.

"Relax Maka you're not gonna be able to pee if you don't calm down" I said pulling down the pants and then the underwear.

"Okay" she said her voice shaking so hard. I rolled my eyes and stood up behind her grabbing my dick so she could pee.

"Just pee now Maka remember you're in my body so it's not like this is weird okay"

"I know but that means MY hands are on YOUR dick" she whined.

"I'll wash them if it means that much to you"

"Okay..okay..I can do this" she said and finally she peed and got it over with.

"Baby" I said after I pulled up the pants and she began washing her hands staring at my face in the mirror.

"Shut up" she growled at me.

"Do you think I could shave your legs" I said hoping for a reaction from her.

"NO YOU CAN NOT YOU JERK" she yelled and walked quickly out of the bathroom dragging me with her.

"How did it go" Blackstar asked. Maka went into a rampage about how much of a pig I am and Tsubaki tried to calm her down. I looked down at Maka's body. Damn I wished she would let me touch it.

"Soul" Maka said glaring at me.

"Yea"

"You can shave my legs IF I sit there with you" she said. I almost cheered internally as I took off for the bathroom I heard Maka behind me. Once I got to the bathroom I ripped off Maka's pants and started to run the water.

"Why'd you decide to let me Maka" I asked.

"Because they were really gross and I can't deal with you being in my body and having them like that" she cringed and I rolled my eyes rubbing shaving cream on her legs. Then I grabbed the razor and began to shave Maka's long legs. I wish this had been under different circumstances so I could be touching her legs. Damn I need to get my hormones under control I thought angrily at myself. There was a large whirl of wind and noise and I was looking at Maka shaving her legs.

"I guess it wore off" I noted.

"I guess it did" she said smiling. If only Maka knew how much I really wanted her I thought...


	3. Close To You

"Soul" I whined loudly as he lounged about. "you have to help me clean"  
"Why Maka" he moaned. I looked over at him with my hands place firmly on my hips. He was sprawled on the couch both legs on the top of the couch and one hand hanging off. His snow white hair was a bit messy from him rubbing his hand through it. God I loved his hair, just the way it felt over his crimson eyes.  
"Because the house is a mess and the others are coming over later"  
"So what blackstar, Liz, and Patty certainly won't care" he argued.  
"Well Kid will flip shit"  
"Point?"  
"Soul get off your lazy ass and help me clean" I demanded stomping my foot. Soul sat up and looked at me with those lazy yet intense eyes. My knees suddenly felt weak and I wanted to collapse. Then he gave me his infamous evil grin, well hell.  
"You said ass this must be important to you" Soul said walking over to me. I noticed how he had gotten taller, a lot taller then me over the years. I felt like Soul grew up more then I did.  
"It is" I huffed not realizing how close Soul was to me. It felt exhilarating to be in his presence like this. Stop Maka step away, Soul is your partner. I took a deep breath and pulled away from him.  
"Come sweep the floor" I commanded as I turned away from him to do the dishes. I began to wash the dishes and started humming a tune to myself. I didn't realize that I was humming the song Soul played for me when we first meet until he stopped sweeping. Then I heard footsteps come up behind me.  
"You still remember that" Soul whispered huskily in my ear. He was right behind me, oh god.  
"Yea" I answered nonchalantly "it was beautiful"  
"It was dark" he said with so much emotion.  
"But it was so full of emotion and depth"  
"Yea years of pain" Soul hissed. I didn't want to turn around and see the pain in his face but I needed to. I turned around to face him and didn't realize he was so close to me. Soul had rested his hands on the counter so they enclosed me. The world disappeared and it was just me and him. I looked up at him and saw pain, hate, and anger painted on his face.  
"Soul you know you can open up to me" I told him. He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes tight.  
"No there is to much going on in my head" he growled threw clenched teeth.  
"If your in pain I can help you" I pleaded with him. He looked so hurt and I didn't know why. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him till the pain melted away.  
"Maka" he started but I wouldn't deal with another excuse to not open up to me. I stood up on my tips toes and pushed my lips into his wrapping my arms around Soul's neck. I've never kissed anyone before and I hoped it wasn't awful.  
He started at me stunned. My arms were still around his neck. But I did notice the pain start to slip away and was replaced with his grin.  
"Soul" I began but this time he cut me off with a kiss. Soul's lips were warm and molded perfectly with mine. His hands moved to my waist and he lifted me onto the counter. The kiss deepened as he put more passion into it. Kissing wasnt difficult I let Soul take control like he did when we danced.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up off the counter. I started to wonder what he was doing but his presence clouded up my mind. Next thing I knew I was on my back on Soul's bed with Soul on top of me. The kissing continued and it was fantastic. Soul pulled away for a second and I tried to pull him back but then I realized he was taking off his shirt.  
His body had also changed as he got older. More muscles had formed in his chest and abs. I mean they were really defined muscles. Oh my god I though as my breathing got heavier. I quickly shifted positions with Soul so that I was on top. Slowly I began to move my hands along his torso.  
"When did you get ripped" I asked.  
"The same time you got some tits" he replied placing his hands on my chest. A tingle went threw my body at his touch.  
"Shut up" I said removing his hands. Then I went back to touching his chest. I dragged my finger across his scar and he shivered under me. I noticed he had closed his eyes and had this weird expression on his face.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just I've waited for this moment for a long time"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean being close to you like this"  
"Really?"  
"Yes" he answered. Suddenly I felt the need to be as close to him as possible so I took off my shirt and pants and threw then across the room. Soul opened his eyes and a look of pure ecstasy came over him. He no longer wanted to me to rub my hands on him because he shoved me over so he was on top. Soul's hands gripped my waist tightly as he began to kiss me again. This time with raw passion and desire. I moaned against his lips and I could feel him smile. Then he pulled away from my mouth. But his lips moved down to my neck so I didn't complain. I began to move my fingers threw his hair and then suddenly a sharp pain burned in my neck.  
Soul's teeth had bitten into my skin, not hard enough to break it though. He started up sucking again and I pulled at his hair. Another bite and this time I let out a scream of pleasure. Soul replaced the pain with a delicate kiss. Oh dear god he knew what he was doing. He shifted sides and began leaving bite marks there to. I've heard of people talk about S&M but I never knew it would be this hot. Soul pulled away again but this time completely. I whined like a little kid who wasn't allowed to get a toy.  
"Want me that badly huh?" he observed seductively.  
"Oh shut up" I grumbled. But what he did next made up for that comment, Soul took off his pants and revealed his blue boxers with bones on them.  
"S-soul" stammered. Was this for real? Was I about to have sex with Soul? I mean I wanted to, but was I ready? Questions circled around in my brain but that didn't stop Soul. He put his tongue to my stomach and licked it gently. My back arched with pure pleasure.  
"Oh" I moaned. He continued to lick even more and I couldn't take it. My breathing sped up. Then he bite.  
"Goddamn Soul" I screamed, but it wasn't in pain it was in pleasure. And he knew that. His tongue dragged down to my underwear were he began to lick to. "Holy shit" I cried out as I started shaking with bliss. I felt his grin against my underwear and I was instantly turned on.  
"Maka" Soul objected " if we continue it has to be all your choice. I'm all for it but I don't want to force you into it"  
"I" I started but honestly I didn't know what to say. Go with your heart Maka. "I want to" I finished. Soul's grin made my choice even more worthwhile.  
"Good" he mused. First he took off my underwear and I felt so exposed. I wiggled slightly under him. Soul just ignored me. He took off his boxers next. I instantly shut my eyes.  
"What's the matter Maka" he chuckled.  
"I don't want to see it" I stated. He began to laugh hysterically.  
"Baby" he sneered.  
"Shut up!" I yelled. "You know having sex with you is a pain" I commented.  
"Really?" he asked hurt.  
"No not really I just mean you keep making fun of me" I apologized.  
"Sorry" he said. "But you ready?"  
"Wait!" I interjected.  
"What?" he questioned.  
"No condoms" I asked and he gave me this ridiculous look.  
"Do we have time for me to run to the store and get them?" he inquired and I thought about it. The others would be here in a little under an hour and we have to finish cleaning, plus it would kill the mood.  
"No you're right" I admitted defeated.  
"Good now let's get this show on the road" he smirked. I closed my eyes and braced myself. As Soul entered me the pain was ridiculous I grabbed the sheets and pulled on them. He pulled out and I felt relieved but then he entered again and the pain returned.  
"Owwww" I moaned. Soul began to slow down.  
"I know it's gonna hurt at first but I promise it will get better" he reassured  
me. I nodded unable to speak more then a cry of pain. But the longer Soul went on the less it hurt, it began to feel good.  
He slowly began to pick up his pace and I moaned again but no longer with pain.  
"Oh Soul" I purred. Each movement he made sent a thrill threw my body. This was the moment I had waited for nothing could have been better.  
"Say my name" he growled into my ear as his pace quickened and his thrusts deepened.  
"S-soul" I whimpered. It was hard to get anything out with the intense amount of pleasure going threw me.  
"Louder" he barked thrusting deeper.  
"Soul" I cried with more power.  
"Scream it Maka" he whispered huskily.  
"SOUL EATER FUCKING EVANS" I yelled and an intense tremor went threw my body like someone set a fire. "Oh my god, holy, ahhhhhhhh" I cried out again as the fire rolled threw my body.  
I looked up at Soul's face and he was breathing heavily but a sexy grin spread across his face. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me. I rolled up next to him and put my head on his chest. Oh god that was fantastic.  
"How was I?" he asked.  
"Okay" I lied.  
"Hey!" he started.  
"I'm just kidding you were great" I told him getting closer to him. "But what was with the biting?"  
"It turns me on" he admitted. "did it freak you out?"  
"No I liked it" I smiled. "I like everything about you"


End file.
